


pursuit, don't shoot

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Detective AU, Modern AU, Multi, they r in miami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Laurens was once a bright-eyed, idealistic cop turned bright-eyed, idealistic private investigator; and Alexander Hamilton provides him with legal counsel, brute force when necessary, and the best damn Cuban coffee available in all of Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pursuit, don't shoot

It was a very warm, very humid day. This wasn't odd- it wasn't difficult to come across days like these when you lived in Florida, but it was a nuisance nonetheless. 

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens sat in their shared office, waiting for a case to come up, and just hanging out til that moment arrived. Both held styrofoam cups in their hands, filled with ice cold water. It had truly been too hot for their typical morning beverage of _café con leche_ , and both were feeling pretty groggy, although neither would ever admit it. 

They conversed, hopping seamlessly back and forth between speaking Spanish and English. As they were debating whether or not to cut work early today and go to the municipal pool, John's phone started ringing; he was too caught up in the conversation to notice.

"John, _órale _, your phone's going off," Hamilton pointed out. John was caught a bit off guard, and picked up the phone. "Good afternoon," he stated calmly. "This is John Laurens, how can I help you today?"__

"Hi, John," Angelica's familiar voice replied. "I was kind of wondering if you could help me out with something. It might be kind of a long shot, but like, I had $500 stolen from my bank account, and my bank won't reimburse me unless I at least try to figure out who did it, so, yeah."

"Uh," he responded elegantly. "Sure? That's wild though, I'm sorry to hear that, Ange."

"You talkin' to Angelica?" Alex asked. John nodded, covering the receiver with his hand. "She had $500 stolen from her bank account." "Oh, shit," Alexander whistled. "Wow, the same thing happened to Herc last week. Luckily his insurance covered it. And Eliza was telling me how you guys' dad had been whining about how he'd lost $1,000, but we figured it was just from a drunken online shopping spree-"

"Wait, so this has happened to other people, too?" Angelica asked, voice crackly through the speaker. Hamilton nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him. "Yes," he said. 

Angelica sighed. "God, what a mess." "Yeah," John added. "Yeah, this is pretty messy. But we got you."

"Look, don't stress out too much about this," she said. "All I really need is a letter saying you both tried your best, and I'll get my money back. You can just both dick around for a week, probably. For all we know, it could just be some- I dunno, a hacker in France," she sighed. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"S'No problem," John replied. "It's kind of my job anyways."

"Good luck."

"Buh-bye, Ange."

"Bye."

And with a click of the receiver, John hung up.

"I hope you know we're not going to just dick around for a week, and that we're actually gonna try and solve this," said Alex.

"Relax," John smiled at him. "I was just about to say the same to you.

Alex scoffed, smirking. 

"Let's get down to business, then. We have no leads," stated John, plain as day. "We should probably get on that tomorrow, along with asking around to see if anyone else we know has had money stolen from them." 

"I already have a suspect."

"Alex," John said sternly. "I highly doubt the Reynolds' are behind this-"

"Says you!" Alexander exclaimed. "You've never dealt with them the way I have. They're lecherous, and schemey, and-"

"And they likely lack the proficiency with technology necessary for an endeavor such as this."

"But still!" Alex huffed. "I have no doubt in my mind that they are somehow behind this."

John sighed. "I guess we can investigate them tomorrow, too."

Alex smiled. This was a sufficient victory for him.

**Author's Note:**

> cafe con leche- coffee with milk
> 
> orale- has no literal translation, typically used as a spanish "hey"
> 
> hopefully this wasn't too terrible
> 
> feel free to comment or whatever telling me how bad this is


End file.
